


Sabine- Wants vs Needs

by OpiateOfTheAsses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Leather, MILF, Masturbation, aged-up, fantasies, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpiateOfTheAsses/pseuds/OpiateOfTheAsses
Summary: Years later, Sabine gets a surprise..Or two. Or more.(Time skip, starts with Sabine masturbating to a now-adult Adriene and continues with various tales of the Ladybug cast and a milfy Sabine Cheng. Everything is legal and kosher. To my knowledge this is the first NSFW work of Sabine, fic or otherwise...So enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

Sabine Cheng sat down with the laundry on the couch, as usual. Her ass stretched against the strained fabric of her pants as she cursed her recent weight gain in certain areas, as usual. She picked up her husband's shirts and started folding arm to arm, as usual. She picked up a piece of black lingerie- not quite as usual. It took her a seconds to realize that yes, she was definitely holding a piece of delicate, ornate undergarments. A sense of dread rose through the mind of the delicate mother. These definitely weren't hers. She HOPED they were a surprise gift from her husband, whose sex drive had apparently become dedicated to working and working. But she knew better, and the only option left was-OH.  
Oh. Ew.  
Sabine dropped the piece with its matching bottom in the basket. It was Marinette’s. Marinette coming back from university with her little friend was amazing, she told herself. She had missed her little girl, and she came back with that Adrien boy who practically lived at their house- not that she minded the extra help around the house and attention. Oh, the attention. That boy was as tightly wound as a violin string, a rubber band waiting to snap. Lord, he was fun to play with-not that she would ever admit it. As much as she denied it to herself, it was no coincidence that as he came over more the amount of reaching over, bending down, and exercising in tight, clinging yoga pants she needed to do greatly increased. He obviously had feelings for Marinette, but that just made it the taboo rush she got from showing off even greater. Marinette was her daughter, her beautiful daughter, but Sabine knew what boys wanted- and Sabine had it by the truckload. Marinette was a slender gymnast type, while Sabine had thick love handles, delicate rolls across her body, a notable chest and an ass that could kill. Boys love girls, but they always come back for Women. But this... outfit…was not like Mari or Adrien at all. Did he give to her? Had university changed them that much?  
Sabine sat in a moment of contemplation before slowly picking up the top and unfolding it. A thick black top with pink and white frills. It was solid and covered the whole chest, but there was a..hole in the middle? Curiosity overcame the tantalized mother and she looked closer and noticed the hole had two triangles on top- a small cat’s head in the middle of the wearer’s bust. A blush ran across both sides of her face as she realized what this meant. Her beautiful, smiling daughter was wearing this..indecent clothing (if you could call it that) in the name of that DELINQUENT Chat Noir. A look at the matching underwear confirmed that there was a matching fake tail on the back. That little punk! First he goes prancing around with his nubile young flips, now he’s seducing Paris’s young adults. She knew one thing: she didn't trust these delinquent teens, with their strange powers and toys and too-tight suits and irresponsible attitudes and massive dick impri-  
Sabine stopped herself abruptly. Partly because of the shock of thinking something like that, but also partly because of the steady heat in her crotch that was slowly rising as she started to squeeze her legs together without even noticing. This whole situation, she decided, was insane and indecent. First she was bending over and teasing that friend of her daughter like she was some red light district harlot and now she was breathing shallow and touching herself to the image of the acrobat, nubile young delinquent- oh god when did she start touching herself. She pulled her hand out of her pants with a scream before covering her mouth, as if it could undo what she’s done. She’s gone from a loving housewife and mother to some…someone else.  
Someone else that loved attention, that loved the looks from a young blonde boy that wasn’t her husband. Someone that hated the teasing attitude of a “hero” and the way his magnificent, firm young cock pressed against his tauntingly tight leather outfit. Someone that wanted the cute young friend of her daughter to touch himself while thinking about her, looking at her. She wanted him to stroke his aching cock to a picture of her hanging on his wall, like his pictures were hanging in her daughter’s room. Someone who wanted to be an object of desire, a pin-up model, fantasy fuel for horny youngsters. Someone who didn’t just want that, but also wanted that Cat Noir punk to take out his cock and shove it down her throat in a mixture of hate and lust. Someone that wanted warm cock flesh to push down on her tongue as she glazed forwards in a slow deliberate fashion.  
  
Sabine was strong. She knew that. She had been through so much, she had resisted a lot of temptation in her lifetime.. But she was getting up in the years. For once in her godforsaken life, she was going to do something dumb. Dumb and slutty. With a no pauses in her movement, perfect nails on delicate hands undid the buttons on her shirt. She shrugged it off her head with a single gesture, standing topless in her living room. Her breasts rested downwards, a notable sag not taking away the majesty of their firmness and size. She held one in her hand, manicured nails brushing over it gently as she let a slow hiss out. This felt good. It felt too good. She took the top of the lingerie and wrapped it around her expansive chest, straining to tie it in the back. As she finished, the shame and regret at what she was doing seemed to melt away as she realized she looked good. The kitten-head hold served as an enticing look into her cleavage, breasts practically pouring out of the rest of the top. Sabine didn't quite know where Marinette got her slender gymnast body from, but it certainly wasn't her short and stacked mother. Sabine let her pants drop without a care as she started to fantasize about the possibilities. She could imagine Adrienne, poor little rich boy, walking into the bakery sweaty and gasping after his fencing practice. There are would be, wearing the cute little slutty outfit she was putting on now, fake tail trailing down from a perfect ass that's only gotten better from age. He had probably seen Marinette in it, and the contrast would blow his mind. The two-piece that was probably almost conservative on her daughter barely hid anything on Sabine. It pushed out her love handles which demanded to be grabbed, her chest which demanded to be caressed, her stomach which begged for slow gentle kisses upward to her bee-stung lips.  
While in reality Sabine had slipped two fingers inside of her and a thumb to massage a desperate clit, in her mind it was Chat Noir. Chat Noir had seduced the youth of Paris, and had his eyes set on it's aching adults now. He had come into her room late one night while her husband was away, nightie barely covering her burning chest and he waltzed into her life and claimed her for his own desire. His curving, delicate cock pressed against the painfully tight vinyl leather as he grinded against Sabine. Sabine rocked her hips both inside her fantasy and out, desperately begging for release. Her mind’s Chat Noir gave her what she wanted: pleasure. Sweet, sweet pleasure from a young cock eager to please and show someone out of their prime a whole new world of escape. Adrienne laid on his bed and stroked his cock to a poster of Sabine in a bikini on his wall. Chat Noir grabbed Sabine by the throat and pushed her against the bed. Adrienne hid his growing erection and fantasized about her as she bent over to cook. Chat Noir was pinned to her bed as she sat on his face and grinded her delicate bud into his rough mask and eager tongue. Adrienne thought about her when making love to Marinette. Chat Noir made her forget about her husband when making love to him. As all this and more happened, Sabine doubled over from the stimulation, three fingers rocking her soaked cunt to the core as the other hand painfully kneaded and pinched her aching tits. Chat Noir and Adrienne came at the same time she did. Adrienne shyly finished on her cleavage as she softly jerked him off while wearing nothing but an apron. Chat Noir throat-fucked her and shot his load into her burning throat before pulling out and making sure the last ropey strands shot out and landed straight on her face, a reminder that he owned her. Sabine came almost screaming.  
She pulled herself up like a marionette dragging it's own strings, shuffling her normal clothes over the dirty and ruffled lingerie as she passes out on the couch. The rest of the laundry could wait. This was her day.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chloe was as frozen on a hidden corner of the stairs as she has been ever since she stopped to see what Marinette's mom was doing. She wasn't quite sure, but she thinks it was the hottest thing she's ever seen.


	2. Adrien and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a hard life.

Adrien let his feet wade aimlessly in the pool. He knew how to swim, but it just felt... Uncomfortable nowadays. He grimaced as he started to wonder if he's gonna be eating fancy feast out of a can by the end of the year. This cat thing was getting ridiculous. He sighed as he kicked his feet around again. The pool water rippled as his feet slashed water around. He laid back on the hot tile, staring up at the sun. He just couldn’t keep his mind focused these days.  
He knew exactly who to blame.  
Marinette was the love of his life, his partner both in life and in superheroics. She meant the world to him and he would do anything for her. She was his love, his obsession, his dedication-  
And her mom was driving him absolutely wild. Mrs.Cheng couldn’t be as oblivious as to not notice, but Adrien got the feeling that she was slowly starting to encourage it. When they were younger, Mrs Cheng dressed in only professional, but almost cute outfits, matching white and blue with splashes of pink. By the time he had gone off to college, however… she had changed. Outer clothes came off first, with complaints that the house was too hot. Then complaints about being too hot turned into requests to jump in the pool with a dark black one-piece. A few weeks from then, the changes became dynamic. Adrien used to sometimes come to Marinette’s house and see Mrs. Cheng posed in a one piece, tight vinyl with a simple pattern that was 20 years out of date. She would swim around, lay with a good book, but usually she would put her normal clothes back on and occasionally stop by with some cold drinks. The new Sabine, however, had no greater joy than to lounge around, treating every season like it was bikini season. The 80s one piece patterns were replaced with the most revealing of the revealing bikini tops and clingy swim shorts. Gentle giggles and reminders to put on sunscreen were replaced with affectionate wolf whistles at the young adults and requests to rub the lotion into her back between fluttering eyelashes. Adrien’s pool became packed as people started to catch on, and pretty soon it became a glorified boudoir show, a dozen loose friends desperate to get a glimpse of one woman. Sabine, however, only seemed to humour Adrien. Any playful flicks of water, requests to rub in lotion, or penetrating stares at tents in swim trunks seemed aimed at him. Sabine's favourite pool activity was, frustratingly, Marco Polo. Amongst kids, Marco Polo is a fun, relaxing game about aquatic hijinks. Amongst 17 and 18 year olds and an unrealistically attractive mother with a bit of a bias, Marco Polo was..different. Kids would hop around for any excuse to grab her by the hips or touch her, but every time she became “it” Sabine seemed to develop a supernatural ability to only get Adrien. Every time, she would tackle him full on, wrapping her arms around him and making sure he got the fullness of her chest pressed on him.  
Once Adrien and Marinette had come back from college he realized the full extent of how absolutely screwed he was. It was an occasion known only as The Day.  
The Day had started like most others at Marinette’s had. He would come in, get an attack of kisses on the cheek from his wonderful girlfriend, be dragged to the couch, and wait for Mrs Cheng to realize he was home. About 5 minutes after she realized he was home, she would come out in a new frustratingly tight or dangerously revealing outfit with an excuse on why she needs to hang out in the front room of their bakery/home. She needed to do yoga in front of the TV wearing only yoga pants and a sports bra that offered so little protection Adrien was convinced it was actually lingerie in disguise. She needed to wear her old exercise outfit with no bra and 80s shorts so high up half of each cheek was on display. She needed to dust the house in a tied-up shirt that highlighted her sweet and thick stomach, and oh Adrien won’t you help me reach onto the very top shelf by grabbing my love handles while I grunt and moan? The Day was, painfully, a workout day. Sabine’s yoga pants clung to her ass like saran wrap, highlighting every beautifully aged curve. She was telling a story about how she met Marinette’s father, but Adrien missed it all. He was experiencing the kind of reaction you would get in the presence of a woman like Sabine Cheng- a hot, pulsating erection that throbbed so hard he was afraid he was going to have a heart attack. With a pathetic excuse, he made his way over to the nearest bathroom to calm his nerves. His problem stayed, well, problematic; and he gripped the toilet seat in frustration as his elasticity of his pants were put to the test. He was used to dealing with difficult erections-after all you don’t wear a tight leather outfit with a 9 inch package and avoid being called a sex offender by pure luck- but he still grit his teeth and tried to think un-sexy thoughts. He took another deep breath, opened his eyes, and saw his absolute worst nightmare. Sabine Cheng, arms around her bra as to take it off, looking deviously at Adrien. Her mouth formed a crooked smile, half muttering something about changing to go swimming before giving up. Her eyes almost seemed to glaze over at the sight of Adrien's..problem about to pop out of his pants. If eyes could turn into hearts like in cartoons, Sabine’s would be full to the brim. She stared at him, seemingly truly looking at him for the first time, looking like a cat that’s about to eat a canary whole. Adrien didn’t appreciate the irony of that. He couldn’t tell if she was completely gobsmacked, or if something very complicated was being planned inside her head. WIth a mixture of arousal and dread, he got the feeling that both just might be true.

Adrien snapped out of his flashback with a quiet grunt as he realized what he was doing. He was completely submerged in his pool at this point, but he had almost completely in a trance let his hand trail down into his trunks, massaging an aching cock from the memory. He dragged himself out of the pool, and immediately panicked right back into it as he saw Sabine come right his way. Sabine giggled as she walked over, looking almost delirious. Her grin spread from ear to ear, with reminding Adrien a bit too much of a shark smelling blood (At least it isn’t a cat, he told himself.). Any attempts at self-restraint were gone, and Adrien’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. The teasing had turned into a full on seduction. Her too-tight shirt had become a crop top cut diagonally, sticking out under the immense pressure of her protruding chest. She was wearing something under them, but the way they bounced and taunted with every step made Adrien realize it was a simple bikini top only. Sure enough, he could make out two pink half circles that would probably let her fat rack fall out the moment she bent over even a single degree forwards. Mrs Cheng’s breasts defied all logic, somehow firm and downright perky despite only increasing in size as time went on.. The natural curve of her soft, squeezable stomach lead Eli’s eyes down to her hips, which seemed to be rocking back and forth more than what was strictly necessary. Her long, flowing waist cover-up swayed like the skirt of a belly dancer- and was just opaque enough to leave ambiguity to what she was wearing underneath. With a short giggle, Mrs. Cheng made her way over to Adrien and gave him a massive hug. A massive side hug, breasts enveloping both sides of his shoulder, pressing her body into him while her hot breath tickled his ear. “Thank you again for inviting us to your pool! I love this place, it’s hard to believe we’ve been going here since you were a little high schooler. You’re definitely not little anymore!” A shudder started and both the base and top of Eli’s spine and rippled both directions. “In fact, I don’t think you were ever..little”.  
Adrien gulped as his body continued to betray him and sit, completely frozen and rock hard. “Uh..no problem Mrs Cheng!” he said with an awkward laugh. “Have..have you seen Marinette?”  
Sabine giggled again. “Oh no, she was having some trouble with her suit. Right now it’s just us!”  
Adrien realized grimly that he was most likely not going to come out of this alive.

 

Next Chapter...  
Chloe whined as she ran back up the stairs. She had realized that her constant complimenting of girl’s hairs and lips and bodies and breasts wasn’t purely platonic only a week ago and already this kind of nonsense was happening. She only came to that loser Marinette’s house to rub how great her body was into her face- COLLEGE. Rub her COLLEGE into her face. Nothing else of Chloe’s is going into any lady’s face. She most definitely did not have a crush on ANY incredibly cute females, from the annoying stupid Marinette to the annoying stupid Ladybug. Most of all, however, she definitely did not just see Marinette’s absolutely banging mother strip down and put on cute lingerie then start fingering herself and she was NOT some kind of loser stalker who got incredibly turned on and now desperately wanted to jerk off in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter preview is real- Chloe being at the end of chapter 1 wasn't for nothing!


End file.
